


Not Afraid

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Mini_Wrimo 2013 Writings [18]
Category: Hocus Pocus (1993)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Introspection, Last Thoughts, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written to the fic_promptly prompt: Hocus Pocus, Sarah Sanderson, she's not afraid to die because she knows she'll wake up again</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the fic_promptly prompt: Hocus Pocus, Sarah Sanderson, she's not afraid to die because she knows she'll wake up again

The sun is coming up, but she's not afraid.

She's not afraid to die this time. Its nothing like the first time she had died, when she had felt that brief glimmer of fear in her heart as she was hung with her sisters. Now she doesn't feel that fear, not when she knows that she will wake up again someday. She welcomes the call of death now, because she will use the time to dream of the new children that she will sing to and play with before eventually leading them to her sisters.

Really she's not afraid to die this time, she muses as her body fragments under the light of the sun.


End file.
